


broken in half

by cherryoh



Series: collection of fics done in quarantine [28]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, President Tubbo, Villain Tommyinnit, at least i hope because if this is the canon, friendships breaking, no beta we die like wilbur soot lol, then crap, written before december 2nd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryoh/pseuds/cherryoh
Summary: Two boys walk out of the council building. One comes back.Two things are broken in half.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: collection of fics done in quarantine [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725376
Comments: 5
Kudos: 139





	broken in half

**Author's Note:**

> haha this is before the actual stuff goes down lol. i wanted to get this out before it hits so ye.

Dream chuckles as he looks at the two friends who sat next to each other tensely. “Reconvene in a few minutes. The two need to talk.” Tubbo and Tommy immediately stand and walk out of the court house, leaving the rest in silence. 

The two of them walk silently, heading to the same place they always go. Tommy and Tubbo sit down at the bench and stare straight forward. It is quiet for a while before Tubbo breaks it with a throat clearing. “What is it going to be Tommy? The disks or exile?” Tommy huffs. “There must be some other way to do this.” Tubbo inhales sharply.

Tommy turns to face Tubbo to see that Tubbo is already glaring angrily at him. “It’s always the disks before anything else isn’t it?” Tommy sputters and Tubbo takes a stand, keeping his harsh glare at Tommy. “No matter how many times you’ve told me that it’s us against the world, in reality it’s just a few stupid disks instead.” Tommy growls and stands to his feet as well.

“My disks aren’t stupid Tubbo! You’re just-” “being a moron right now. Yes, I’ve heard that too many times from you Tommy.” Tubbo cuts Tommy off. Tommy’s shoulders sag and Tubbo just scoffs. 

“Do you even know what you’re doing here right now?” Tubbo asks Tommy and Tommy looks away. “You’re ruining the nation that you fought for. I’m trying to make it peaceful and rebuild it back up and you’re just screwing everything up.” Tommy makes an offended noise. “How am I ruining L’Manberg?” Tubbo laughs out loud. He throws his arms up in the arm and shouts out into the air. 

“You’re ruining everything! Starting unnecessary conflict with others when we could be rebuilding, especially all of the creeper holes here. Even Puffy has been doing more good for the nation than you have and she’s only arrived here a few days ago.” Tommy stares at Tubbo and Tubbo continues.

“All I am is a child trying to make this place a better place, better than how it was before, and finally have that period of peace we’ve always wanted. You and your selfishness are getting in the fucking way!” Tubbo and Tommy fall silent. Tubbo drops his arms down to his sides and Tommy stares back. 

“So please, just give up the god damned disks. Are they worth losing your place here?” Tubbo looks at Tommy, expecting the boy’s resolve to break, but instead he is met with the dark eyes. “That’s all I am to you then Tubbo. A liability?” Tubbo sputters. “I didn’t say that.” Tommy scoffs.

“You implied it. And you also seem to forget this but I’m a child too, younger than you actually. And if it weren’t for these “stupid” disks, we wouldn’t even have our independence.” Tommy brings up his hands to make quotation signs of the word stupid. Tubbo sighs and opens his mouth to speak but Tommy speaks first. 

“I have not only given up my most prized possessions for this nation’s independence, I even lost my fucking life in a duel for it. Not only that, but I’ve been treated by absolute shit by everyone.” Tubbo scrunches his eyebrows at this one and Tommy points at him. “See! And you don’t even notice it. So many times have you all brought up the fact that I am the youngest out of all of you, how all of my builds are shit, and that the only stuff that I get up to here is chaos. Not just that, do you not even realize how much more Dream has gotten away with. He literally blew up my home and all you guys seem to be worried is some stupid mushroom home that got fixed in a few seconds! All of you are so dense and so played by Dream that you don't even realize it.”

Tubbo stares at Tommy and the two share a moment of silence before Tommy begins again. “What's even worse is that you, of all people, don't even realize what's happening right now and you're the president for fuck's sake. You say that I care more about my disks than you but I’ve stuck loyal to you this whole entire time. Back when we were just in the simple times to when I was in exile with Wilbur to now. I’ve always defended you, always denied that you could ever be the traitor of Manburg and always made sure that Wilbur knew that. But here you are, having no problem accusing your best friend of being the traitor and even hesitating with the idea of exiling me when the immediate reaction should be you turning it down.” Tubbo stands there as Tommy’s yelling increases in volume. 

“I’ve stuck loyal to everyone here and all I get back is betrayal. No one’s on my side Tubbo. I thought you were, I thought that we would be able to run away together and forget all of this even happened. But the reality is that you aren’t with me. You’re just going to use me like everyone else did.”   
  
Tommy pants and Tubbo stares wide eyed at him. The two stare at each other before Tubbo sighs. “You’re starting to sound like the villain in the story.” Tommy stares wide eyed at Tubbo. His eyes slowly shrink back as Tommy seems to ponder on something. Tommy sighs and reaches a hand out to Tubbo. 

“Tubbo. Hand me the disk.” Tubbo stares confused at Tommy before hesitantly pulling it out. Tommy snatches it and breaks it in half. He drops it onto the floor and lets out a laugh. He looks back at Tubbo to see Tubbo staring shocked at the broken disks. “I think I’d be fine with that.” Tommy turns away and walks off into the forest, leaving the L’Manberg borders. 

Tubbo watches Tommy leave before crouching and picking up the broken pieces. He heads back to the court house where everyone else is waiting. 

**Author's Note:**

> ok look. i am aware that this arc isnt really a corruption arc for tubbo (lowkey want it to be since the president's curse lol) or a villain arc for tommy (maybe, i can see it happen but he needs a bigger push to make him stop being so loyal) but i can only wish. i'll update the end notes after the stream and yeah !
> 
> ahaha live stream from december 2 spoilers below
> 
> HAH
> 
> JESUS CHRIST, DREAM CURSING WAS JUST DAMN. also, did anyone realize that the disks are like, the only thing that links tommy back to the past where everything was fine. and like, when all of this stuff going down was nonexistent. :) that hurts. also, tOMMY REALLY JUST SAID THAT ONE TWEET WHERE IF HE WERE THE PRESIDENT THEN HE WOULDN'T EVEN THINK ABOUT EXILING TUBBO. MAN, THIS HURTS. 
> 
> anyways, vote exile because we want the angst 🤠


End file.
